Life Changes Quickly
by Daerwyn
Summary: Bella, coming home from Phoenix for the first time in years, is escaping from a dark past. The imprint on her is a yet another life choice taken from her, and she is hesitant to accept it, but learns that grinning and bearing it will only help her in the long run. With the pack's protection, her dark past won't catch up to her. She just needs to stay away from Phil Dwyer, her s-dad
1. Chapter 1

I'd been away too long. I sat down and looked at my mom.

"I'm moving back with dad," I said. "I miss the boys and Leah."

Renee looked at me, "Are you sure, honey? What about your friends here?"

"What friends?" I scoffed. "The only real friends I have is in Forks, mom, you know that. Can I please just move back. I"ll visit on holidays and summers."

She looked at me, "You absolutely sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, "Yeah, its been way to long."

She looked at me, "If its what you want."

"It is."

So, three days later, my things were packed and I went from sunny Phoenix, to rainy Forks, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I landed in Port Angeles and saw Charlie.

"Dad!" I said and ran toward Charlie.

He hugged me, "Bells. It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

He took my bags and put them in the cruiser trunk. I got in and we drove home.

"Hey, can you drop me off at La Push, dad?" I asked as we neared the turn off. "I haven't seen the boys in years."

Charlie smiled, "Sure."

He turned and stopped in front of Billy's house. I got out, giving Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek. I ran through the woods to the garage.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the door. It was empty. Interesting. He is always in here.

I walked through the woods to Billy's trailer. I knocked and Billy opened the door. Charlie was on the sofa drinking some beer.

"Bella, honey. Wonderful to see you again."

I leaned down to hug him. "You too, Billy."

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

There was a silence. "Um, he's out with Leah, I think they're at her house."

"Oh, well, do you know when they'll be back?"

"Any minute," he said, looking at his watch. So, he let me in and I sat at the kitchen counter, watching the game as Charlie and Billy cheered it on. It was boring, I'll give you that. The door opened.

"Hey, Charlie," a familiar voice said. "Hey, dad."

I walked out of the kitchen area and made myself known. "What? I don't get a hello?"

Jake's face lit up and he pulled me up into a hug.

"When did you get so. . . hot?" I laughed. He was buff, really buff. He looked great. Too bad he was like a brother to me.

He laughed, "What? I'm not allowed to work out."

"Well, if Leah likes it, then by all means, flaunt it off."

He set me down and glared at his dad, "You told her!"

"Oops, was it a secret?" Billy asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey, Jake, let's go. I want a meeting. All the peoples that I knew."

He smiled, "One group get together, coming up."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the grass. We ran to the beach and there was a bon fire. "You knew I was coming?" I asked.

He smiled "Well, I kind of figured it when your dad told mine."

I rolled my eyes, "So, everyone's here."

"And a few additions."

"Who?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Sam and Paul."

I looked at him, "How old?"

"About twenty."

I smiled, "Procede."

He pulled my arm and we entered the logged circle where everyone was at.

"How are my besties doing?" I asked, laughing a little.

Leah hopped up and hugged me. "Oh, Bella, I've missed you! It was so weird being the only girl left!"

I giggled and pulled out of her hands. "Wow, you're burning up. You better not give me whatever you have. I have school Monday."

She let go and sat back down. Seth was next.

"Sethy-poo, oh, how I missed you. Come here and give me some sugar!" I teased. He liked me a few years ago and I never let him live it down.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" he blushed.

I shook my head, "No, not really."

He narrowed his eyes and hugged me. "I missed you, Bells."

"Missed you too."

After I got hugs from my friends, I was introduced to the newcomers. "Paul, this is Bella. Bella, this is Paul."

I nodded in his direction. Then, I turned to the hot twenty year old. "Bella, this is Sam, Sam, Bella."

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand.

"Hey," He said, grabbing it. He shook it quickly and then let go. He didn't take his eyes off me. I sat down next to Seth and Embry.

"So, boys, what's been going on in the past few years?"

There was silence, "Um, hello? Sister in need of a 411?"

Jake looked at Sam. "Um, nothing really. I hooked up with Leah, Jared hooked up with Kim, and Paul hooked up with Emily."

"Emily?" I looked at Leah, "Your cousin?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, that's interesting."

There were a few laughs and I sighed, "I must say, over the years, you guys get boring."

"I object!" Embry said. "I think I am very cuddly and have a lot to say!"

I rolled my eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

"Actually," Jared said. "I'm not dating Kim anymore."

There were collective gasps. "What!" I shouted, standing up. I walked up to him and shoved him off of the log. "You guys were perfect for eachother! You had a crush on her for the longest time!"

He chuckled, "Well, I sort of asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

My eyes widened and I hugged him. "That's great!" I squealed.

He laughed, "Yeah, no reason to freak out."

"Oops, sorry," I giggled. I let go and sat back down in my seat.

Congrats were given to Jared and I looked at Sam. He still hadn't taken his eyes off me. I nudged Jake. "Is there a reason why Sam won't stop looking at me?"

Jake looked at Sam, nodded, and then back at me. "I think he likes you."

I giggled and looked at Jake. "Right, sure."

I looked at Embry, "Have you gotten a girl friend yet, Embry?"

He shook his head, "No, none since last year."

"Truth or Dare anyone?" Leah asked. Let the games begin.

* * *

Alright so I'm editing this story and making it easier to follow. Sorry. I'm also breaking it up a little so that there is more chapters. . . REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Embry, "Have you gotten a girl friend yet, Embry?"

He shook his head, "No, none since last year."

"Truth or Dare anyone?" Leah asked. Let the games begin.

* * *

I smiled, "I'm in!" She smirked.

After all the boys agreed, we all scooted closer to the fire.

"I'll go first, Bella, truth or dare," Leah said.

I smiled, "Truth."

"Wimp!" Jake coughed. I punched his arm.

"What would be your ideal romantic evening?"

I laughed, "That's a terrible truth!"

"Then, say it!" Leah laughed.

"Um, well, probably a walk on the beach, maybe a cliff dive, and then watching the sun set. Oh, and looking at the stars."

Leah sighed, "So romantic."

I smiled and looked around. "Alright, Sethy-poo, truth or dare."

"I'm no wimp. Dare."

I smirked and he gulped. "I dare you to. . . make out with a dog."

Everyone laughed. "That's easy!" Seth said.

"On the mouth, with tongue," I finished.

The laughs grew louder and I giggled. Seth whistled and his dog, Betsie ran to his side. "For how long?"

"One minute."

He groaned, "I'm sorry, Betsie," he said before he crashed his mouth to Betsie's.

I bust out laughing, along with the rest of us. Ugh, it was gross. "Times up!" Leah laughed.

"Ugh, gross!" Seth spit. "Jake, truth or dare."

"Dare," Jake said. All too eager.

"I dare you to tell your deepest darkest secret," Seth grinned. Everyone tensed. "That you're allowed to tell," Seth said quickly.

"Well, that isn't a secret if you're allowed to tell it," I grinned. I turned to Jake, "Spill."

"I had sex with Bella on her freshman year."

I choked on my tongue. "Jake!"

Paul started laughing, "Nice, man. You were in what grade? Seventh?"

I glared at Paul, "You are not helping my case!"

"I know, I'm making it worse," Paul smiled.

"Ass," I shot back.

"Bitch."

"Celebrity Trash Bag."

"Dog."

"Elephant!" I laughed. We were playing ABC insult. I loved that game.

"Fucker," Paul growled.

I rolled my eyes, "Grody."

"Grody?" Seth whispered to Leah.

"Just roll with it," Leah responded.

"Hitler!" Paul shouted.

"Insect!"

"Jerk."

"Killer."

"Lady-licker," he grinned.

"That was only once," I grinned at his shocked face. "And Moron."

"Nervous wreck!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oral-bitch."

"Prostitute."

"Queen-Bee. Yes, Queen," I laughed.

"Runt."

"Shit-face," I laughed.

"Timebomb."

Okay, not they weren't insults anymore. They were just words.

"Unicorn," I giggled.

"Virgin."

"Wench."

"No fair! I get X!" Paul grumbled.

"Yoda."

"Zombie!"

I rolled my eyes. "You are a bitch, Paul. But you're my bitch if you're with Emily."

Leah laughed, "I own you, Paul. If you're Bella's bitch, you're my whore."

I high fived Leah, "Blood bitches for life!" We cheered.

"I'm getting a head ache," Jake groaned.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Paul. "You're good at ABC insults, but you need to learn some more insults."

"I'll get right on that," Paul muttered.

"Good. Alright, alright. It's Jake's turn I believe."

"Sam, truth or dare."

We all got quiet. "Dare."

God, he had a musical voice.

"I dare you to make out with Bella-Boo!" I paled and looked at Jake.

"You have got-"

"Oh, Bells, you know you want to."

I sighed, "Come on, Sam. Give me all you've got. Maybe I'll teach you a few things along the way."

He grinned, "I highly doubt that."

"Bitch," I laughed. I walked in front of him and sat on his lap, so that I was straddling him.

"How long, Jakey-Pie?"

Sam growled lowly and that shit turned me on.

"Three minutes."

I smirked and Sam crushed his lips to mine, winding his fingers in my hair. I wound my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. His tongue slid into my mouth and fought with mine over control. I let him win and when Leah cleared her throat, I pulled away. I glared at her and got off of Sam.

"Bitch," I coughed as I passed her.

"Whore," she coughed back.

I rolled my eyes and sat down in the sand, gazing into the fire.

"Leah, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Truth. You boys have the worst dares."

"What is something only you know that the rest of the guys don't?" Sam asked.

My eyes widened and I looked at Leah, pleading with her not to tell him.

"Um, I can't say. I'm sworn to secrecy."

I sighed in relief.

"Does this have to do with you?" Jake asked loudly.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Girl on girl action!" Paul shouted.

"Don't make assumptions," I growled at him. "None of you need to know what happened."

"Does it involve Leah?"

"I told her, that's it," I grumbled. "You can guess from there, but she'll never tell."

Leah sent me a grateful glance and I nodded back.

"Alright, alright!" Leah sang. "Back on a happy note! Collin, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to do a strip tease!"

We all bust out laughing and Leah pulled out her iPod and portable speakers, hooking it up. She pressed play and Sexyback came on. He started to strip and I was laughing so hard, tears were coming out.

I pulled a dollar out of my pocket and threw it at him. That caused Leah to dissolve into giggles with me.

"Collin. . . stop. . . please!" I gasped. He stopped and I wiped away the tears. "God, that was the best thing ever, Leah!"

"I know, right?" Leah giggled.

"Collin, you are way to young to do that every again in the near future."

"Says you," he grumbled.

That just caused me to laugh harder. "Collin, our little man-whore."

"All of our man-whores," Leah corrected.

We sighed and slumped against each other. "It was fun and all, but Charlie's going to kick my ass if I'm not back at Billy's in ten minutes. So, I'll see you guys soon. Nice meeting you two. Bye!" I walked back to Billy's just as Charlie was coming out.

"Bells! You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I already said goodbye to the guys and Leah."

"Alright. You start school Monday," Charlie said. "So, just to warn you."

"Oh, I'll be ready," I grinned. "Knock their socks off."

Charlie laughed. "Senior year. God, when did you get so big, Bells?"

"Arizona was good to me," I said softly. "It was awesome. You should have been there. A lot of old people retire there."

"Did you just call me old?" Charlie laughed.

"What?" I gasped jokingly. "You? Old? NEVER!"

We laughed and got in the cruiser. Life will be good, I could tell. La Push and Forks had a new air that I never noticed before. There was life here.

* * *

Alright so I'm editing this story and making it easier to follow. Sorry. I'm also breaking it up a little so that there is more chapters. . . REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you just call me old?" Charlie laughed.

"What?" I gasped jokingly. "You? Old? NEVER!"

We laughed and got in the cruiser. Life will be good, I could tell. La Push and Forks had a new air that I never noticed before. There was life here.

* * *

Charlie wouldn't let me go to La Push Sunday, since I was there the day before, so I spent the day unpacking and getting situated. I learned that Charlie can't cook. . . at all. So, I went grocery shopping.

Which was boring.

I just couldn't get Sam out of my head! I don't know why! I just kept thinking about him and I had strange dreams Sunday night. I was walking through the forest, doing god knows what, when a black wolf the size of a horse, walked towards me. I didn't run because some instinct told me that it was safe. I looked into his brown eyes and just drowned. The eyes were familiar. I couldn't figure out where I'd seen them before. As I reached my hand to pet the wolf, I was snatch from behind, causing me to scream. I looked to see who had grabbed me and saw a kid I had never seen before. He had messy bronze hair and gold eyes. Something told me to run from him. He wasn't normal. He barred his teeth, and fangs pertruded from his canine teeth. Holy shit!

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Bella, the wolves are dangerous."

"Not Sam!" I screamed. His grip was getting tighter and tighter and it started to hurt. The wolf lunged at the boy and I screamed, sitting upright in my bed.

"Holy shit!" I breathed. "They're werewolves."

It all made sense. I had heard the legends. They could be true. But what was it? What was it? There was something I missed, that I never remembered. . .

_The Cold Ones. The werewolves have enemies. . . only one. The Cullen's are the same ones. . . Blood drinkers. . . your people call them vampires._

Vampires! So, what was that boy in my dreams? Oh, well. It's not like he was a vampire. . . or was he?

I shook that thought from my head and looked at my alarm clock. 5:38. I had no time for another nap. I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the shower.

See, when I'm in the shower, that's like my thinking phase. I think about everything I normally don't. Most are outrageous thoughts, but they are somewhat legitimate.

What if Sam is a werewolf? What if that boy, god knows who he is, was the Cullen's. What if he tries to bite me? Would I become a vampire too? If Sam or one of the other werewolves bit me, would I become a werewolf?

I chuckled at the thought. Maybe.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie called.

"Yeah?" I asked, putting my hair in a messy bun.

"Come here for a second!"

"Hold on!" I shouted. I pulled my clothes on and then walked down the steps. "Yeah?"

"I got a surprise for you."

He jingled a key off of a key chain. I gasped, "No way! You got me a new car?"

He chuckled, "Well, its not new. I bought it off of Jake's dad."

I rolled my eyes, "Any means to get to school besides your cruiser, which, no offense, is embarrassing, is fine with me."

"Wait til you see it," Charlie laughed. I had a sudden urge to stop being excited about this car.

I opened the front door, my backpack on my shoulder and smiled, "I love it, dad, thanks!"

I gave him an awkward one armed hug, which he returned, and threw my bag into the seat.

"Oh, and Bella, stay away from those Cullen's. They're bad news."

I nodded, but my heart was on overdrive. The Cullen's were here. The vampires.

"Alright, dad. I promise," I smiled.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Charlie asked as I got in the truck that looked like it would break down any second.

"No, no. I'm fine. I don't usually eat breakfast, but there is cereal, eggs, bacon, and sausage."

"Thanks, Bells," He smiled as I turned my truck on. God, that was loud. Like a gun going off.

"Bye, dad, see you later."

"Alright. I don't get off til five, so you'll be alone for a few hours."

"I'll be able to handle it."

He nodded and as I pulled away, he waved. I waved back, slightly embarrassed, and drove straight to the high school.

"Hello," I said one I was in the front office. "I'm the new girl, Bella Swan."

"Oh, of course!" The woman - I swept a quick glance at the name tag - Ms. Cope, printed something off her computer and handed me the papers. "Get this signed, this is your schedule, and this is a map of the school, with the best routes to your classes."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"See you later!" She called. Okay, she's enthusiastic.

I made my way to my first class, Biology. Joy. . .

"Hello, my name's Bella Swan. I just moved here," I said, as if that was an explanation.

The teacher, Mr. Banner, turned to me and smiled. "Of course! Let me sign that."

He took my paper, signed it quickly before giving it back, and then looked around the room. "You can sit next to Mr. Cullen. It's the only seat available."

I shifted my gaze to where he was talking about and saw the boy from my dreams, literally. He was a little uglier than I dreamt about.

"Figures," I muttered. "Thank you," I smiled to the teacher.

He nodded and I walked next to the seat and sat down slowly. I didn't look at him, I didn't acknowledge him.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan," a velvety voice whispered from beside me.

I turned towards him. "Don't talk to me."

Oh yes, I'd make Leah so proud.

He seemed shocked, "But you don't know me."

"No, but my friends do," I told him.

"You believe your friends?"

"Yes, I do. I trust La Push with my life."

He looked at me, "You don't look Quileute."

"No, but my best friends and future boyfriend live there."

"Future boyfriend?" He smirked. "Seems like you are pretty confident on that notion."

"Oh, yes. Sam will be mine," I muttered.

"Sam?" He asked, seeming shocked. So he knew Sam.

"You know him?" I asked, curious.

"We've met," he muttered.

"Maybe you could put in a good word."

"Only if you go on a date with me," he smiled smoothly.

I looked him over, "No."

His jaw dropped, "Did you just say-"

"No. I just said no. I don't date gays."

I heard laughter from behind us and saw a big guy, "Emmett Cullen. I've been convinced that he was gay since he was adopted."

I looked at him, "Don't talk to me either."

He stopped laughing, "Dude, you really creep me out."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the teacher, who was reading. I pulled out my biology book from my backpack, getting to work on the assignment on the board.

"She knows," Edward murmured so low I almost didn't hear it.

"How?" Emmett whispered back.

"The wolves in La Push."

"Holy shit," Emmett breathed.

I looked at Edward, "Do you mind? I'm working."

His jaw dropped, "Um. . . Sorry?"

"Try to be more convincing next time."

Oh, I was going to have fun with this.

* * *

Alright so I'm editing this story and making it easier to follow. Sorry. I'm also breaking it up a little so that there is more chapters. . . REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Edward, "Do you mind? I'm working."

His jaw dropped, "Um. . . Sorry?"

"Try to be more convincing next time."

Oh, I was going to have fun with this.

* * *

Biology passed without them having to talk to me again. I think they took the hint.

During the entire day, I had their classes. That wasn't even the bad part. In every class I had to sit next to them. Joy.

I especially didn't want to talk to this girl that was currently sitting next to me. Alice, I think her name was. She was an energizer bunny.

"Hi, I know we'll be great friends."

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"Why not? Do you like shopping? I LOVE shopping!"

"I like shopping with my friends, and that does not include you."

Okay, so maybe I was being a little harsh, but I knew they were enemies of the wolves.

"So, who are your friends around here?"

"They all live in La Push," I muttered. "And if you so much as try to get me to go shopping, head over to your house, or become your 'friend' again, I'll move to La Push instead. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," she muttered.

I pulled out my phone when the teacher walked out of the room and texted Jake.

**I KNOW EVERYTHING! My dream last night had me figure it out, Mr. Wolf. So, tell me, how long has this been going on? ~ Belly-Bean**

**Um, I can't say anything. Sam will take care of it. Come to La Push as soon as you get out of school ~ Beta-Dog**

**Will do ~ Belly-Bean**

I put my phone away just as the teacher came back into Spanish.

"Um, Bella?"

"What?" I growled harshly. She didn't even flinch.

"Where are you going later?"

I sighed, "La Push."

"Until when?"

"Look, I'm not hanging out with you!" I groaned.

"Just to get manicures at the salon down the street?"

"No!"

I picked up my books and made my way towards my truck, but I saw none other than Edward Cullen standing there.

"Leave," I ordered, since he was blocking my way to my door.

"Only if you go out on a date with me."

"How about Friday next to never?" I smiled.

"Friday sounds good-" he said but then realized what he said. "How about this Saturday?"

"How about no!" I said, throwing my bags into the bed of the truck.

"Please?" he begged.

"You need to get yourself a life and a girl that isn't me. So, piss off."

I walked past him to my car door and got in, turning my car on, and pulling out before he could say another word.

Fifteen minutes later, I parked outside of Jake's house and found he was already waiting for me.

"Woah, Bella! You reek!"

I sniffed, "No I don't?"

"Like leeches," he smiled.

"They wouldn't stop harrassing me. Especially the penny-haired one. Edward. He kept trying to get me to go on a date with him."

"So you know, like really know?"

"You and the rest of my friends, including Sam and Paul, are werewolves. The Cullen's are vampires. Yeah, I know a lot."

"Now we don't have to keep it from you!" Jake laughed as we walked to the beach. I saw Sam, Leah, Jared, Embry, and Collin.

"So, my little wolves, what's going on?" I greeted boldly.

"Woah, you stink, girl!" Leah laughed as she hugged me.

I scrunched up my nose. "I don't smell that bad."

"You smell like the Cullen's," Sam said. "What happened?"

"They are trying to get me to hang out with them. Shopping, manicures, meet their parents, and ones trying to get me to go out with him."

Sam growled lowly in his chest.

Leah interrupted, "So, you know everything?"

"Everything. Well, I assume there are things I've missed. I know the basic. You are werewolves. The Cullen's are vampires. You're sworn enemies, but have a treaty."

"She knows a lot," Leah smiled.

"But nothing else?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "There's more?"

"Loads. Come for a walk with me?"

"Um, sure," I smiled, following him down the beach. I ignored the snickers and knowing looks from my friends. Fuck them.

I got nervous. What was he going to talk about?

"So, what's this about?" I asked, bravely.

"Well, there's one more legend. About imprinting."

I tried to recall it, but I couldn't. "I've never heard of it, I don't think."

"Well," Sam said, then paused. "Don't freak out, okay?"

Things were going to change my life forever. I knew it.

* * *

Alright so I'm fond of this story, and people like it. I'm shooting for forty to fifty reviews before I update again, which is Wednesday, so review your hearts out or I'll cut the chapter in half! I'm serious! hehe, so REVIEW! Just 7 to 17 review! Review your hearts out!


	5. Chapter 5

"So, we're soul mates?" I asked Sam.

He nodded, "Yes. And if you don't want to be, we can just be friends."

I was quiet for a while and saw Sam's expression grow worried.

"I won't find anyone better than my soul mate, will I?" I smiled at sam. He exhaled in relief.

"So you accept the imprint?"

"Under the condition that I can see you as a wolf at least once," I stated firmly, pointing my finger at him.

"If that was all, I would have phased hours ago."

He told me to take a few steps back and then he squeezed his eyes shut, before exploding, literally, into a midnight black wolf.

"Can I. . ." I hesitated, unsure how to phrase the question. But, no question was necessary, because he approached me and nuzzled his head into my shoulder. He was huge! Like, he towered over me even more so than he did when he was human.

"You're so soft," I whispered, lacing my fingers through his fur just behind his ear. He gave a soft whimper of desire and pressed his head into my hand.

"So, you can turn into this anytime you like?"

He nodded.

"But especially when you're angry?"

He nodded once more and pulled back enough for me to see his eyes. I instantly felt disappointed for the loss of contact, but he stayed firmly away.

"I think its pretty cool. So the entire gang turns into huge wolves too?"

He nodded and I smiled, "So, now that we're soul mates I got something to tell Cullen when he asks me on a date."

The wolf instantly tensed at the mention of Cullen, but started to growl at the mention of date. I giggled, "Like I'd agree to anything with him anyway. I'm more of a dog person, than a mosquitos. That's why they invented bug spray."

The wolf let out a choked sound that I realized was laughter.

"Since this conversation is really one sided. . ." I started. "Do you think you could like, change back?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked, cautious. "Is it like permanent?"

He shook his head once again and trailed his palm in the dirt, before picking up a piece of cloth. His clothing.

I blushed, "Oh. . . I see. You sorta destroyed your clothes."

He nodded and I blushed deeper, earning a laugh from him.

"Well. . . I could go and get you some clothes?" I offered. He laughed again, his growl-chuckle, before shaking his head and wagging his tail. His teeth gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him through the woods. "You're not the big bad wolf that's going to eat little Red Riding Hood, right?" I teased.

His chuckle vibrated through my wrist, but he stopped at a little cottage just through the trees. He nuzzled the back door and I opened it hesitantly. He padded inside, his tail thwaking the door as he sprinted up the stairs. I looked around, curious. This had to be his house.

It was so. . . him, but homey to me. The floor was a dark wood, but the creme carpets brough warmth to the bare white walls. The furnature was dark, but plain.

"I know, it needs to be redone," I heard Sam say as he walked down the stairs. "It's not much, but this is my place."

"I like it, actually," I said honestly. I walked over to the only pictures, which were on the kitchen bar. "Is this your mother?" I asked, lifting up a picture of a woman with a little boy in her arms. The woman was Quilleute, as was the boy. They were smiling brightly.

"Yeah," Sam said, looking over my shoulder. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"She's beautiful," I said softly. And she was. Her eyes were a perfect almond shape and a deep brown, nearly black. Her hair fell in a straight black curtain around her shoulders and onto the boy's head. Her skin had Sam's russet color to it, but was slightly darker.

"She died when I was fifteen," Sam murmured softly. "That's the only picture I have of us together. I was twelve."

I looked up at him, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," he insisted, smiling brightly. "She left me this place and, well, I wouldn't have changed anything. But I really need to change it. It's too womanly, I realize."

I laughed softly, "I still like it."

His arm went around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. "That's my Aunt," Sam whispered in my ear, indicating a small picture of him when he was about my age, with a woman that looked almost identical to his mom. "She lives in Makah."

"Are they twins?" I asked, looking at the picture.

His other arm wrapped around my waist and I felt him nod into my hair. He was breathing in my scent. I. . . kinda liked it. I mean, he smelt irressistible, so just manly, that I wanted to create a perfume made out of his scent.

I set the picture down, and he turned me around so that I was facing him. He was so close to my lips that I just had to take a breath and I would be kissing him. But I realized we were alone in his house. And if anything led on, he'd see the. . .

His lips hit mine before I could tell him I had to leave and I found myself melting into it. All previous thoughts forgotten, I kissed him back. My arms wound around his neck and he hiked me up so that I was sitting on the counter. My legs went around his waist before I could process thoughts.

"No," I breathed. "No, I can't."

He stopped immediately, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's not you, I swear. It's just, I don't have such a pretty past," I whispered. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't talk about it," I told him. "I really am sorry. I have to go."

"Bella, you can tell me anything."

"You don't want to know this," I whispered before slipping past him towards the front door. "If you really wish to know, you can ask Leah, but I just can't talk about it."

He sighed, "I won't find out anything without you telling me. I wouldn't do that."

"I probably won't ever be able to talk about it," I told him softly. "I'll call Leah and tell her to talk to you about it. I just -" I cast my eyes away from his. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Can I at least walk you home?" he asked.

I gave him a soft smile, "I think I can handle it. But, call me tomorrow, we can hang out or something?"

"Sure," he nodded. I wrote down my number on his hand before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek to show him I wasn't mad at him. I left him smiling as I left for my car, parked just by the beach.

* * *

LOOOONG OVER DUE UPDATE! Sorry! Review!

**-Nastya**


	6. Chapter 6

After a short phone call to Leah, telling her about what happened at Sam's house, she advised it would be best if I told my imprint what happened in Jacksonville, rather than her. She said it would build up the trust and helpus bond. As much as I hated to admit it, she was a little right. I did see it as something that we could bond over, even if it was horrific.

At about eight in the morning the next day, I got a phone call.

"Leah," I answered, pulling into school. "I told you, I'll talk to him when I come over today after school."

"Um, I'm not Leah. . ." I heard my man's voice say.

"Oh, snap. Uh, sorry, Sam, I thought you were Leah for a second."

"Yeah, I got that. Hey, so after school, do you have any plans?"

"Nope," I said cheerfully. "Got something in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place for a movie and some dinner?"

"Um, sure. Should I bring anything?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Just you," he chuckled. "So, tonight at six?"

"I'll be there, Sam," I promised.

"I'll let you go, bye."

"Bye," I smiled, shutting my phone. I practically sprinted inside and took my seat in English. The day was slow. . . and excruciatingly boring. When the final bell rang, I jumped up and ran to my car.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned, my hand resting on the door handle to my truck.

"Yes?" I asked Alice apprehensively.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Sorry," I smiled. "I have a date."

"With who?" she frowned.

"Oh, this guy I know from the reservation. Sam," I smiled as her jaw dropped.

"But he's dangerous."

"As are you," I said simply, getting in my car and driving to my house. As I pulled in, I immediately took a shower and looked down at my body. My torso had nasty bruises that were turning purple. My legs had hand-prints from where he grabbed me to keep me from escaping.

And then my arms, near the upper shoulder area, had a bite mark, as did my collar bone. I winced as I remembered where I got them from. Quickly, shaking my head, I freed myself from the shower and dried off, pulling on a three quarter length sweater and some nice dark skinny jeans.

I slipped on my flats, which were silver and sequenced, before heading downstairs.

"Dad! I have a date tonight so I won't be home until late!" I shouted.

"With who?"

"One of Jake's friends from the rez," I assured him, looking over my shoulder to find him standing in the door way of the living room. "Do you want me to make you dinner?" I opened the freezer. "There's fish and steak."

"I'll just order pizza tonight. You have your pepper spray?"

If only I had that before I got here, "Yeah, dad. I got pepper spray in my purse. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Where you going?"

"Dinner and a movie," I shrugged. "Nothing fancy."

"You seem kinda happy."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm more of a sit in and talk than go out and party girl, dad. Alright, then, I should go. Don't stay up."

"You better be back here, though."

"But I could spend the night at Leah's," I smiled, begging. "She wants all the details of the night and I'm sure Sue would love to talk to you if I brought you up."

He sputtered, "Alright, alright. You can go to Leah's, but if you so much as -"

"Thanks, dad!" I cut him off, giving him an awkward hug. I grabbed my keys, "Love ya!"

I practically flew out the door and smiled as my car started perfectly.

"Leah?" I asked, putting my phone on speaker and setting it on the dashboard.

"What, girl? Sam told me you two are having a little get together."

"Yeah, we're talking at his place for dinner and a movie," I laughed, pulling onto the turnout for La Push. "I'm going to tell him," I said after some silence.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "I think its best he knows what he's getting involved with."

"How have you been feeling?"

"Better," I smiled at her concern. "The bruises aren't as bad as they were when I first got here, so that's good."

"And what about the bite marks?" she asked in a hush tone.

I winced, "They're fading."

She sighed in relief. "Alright, if you need anything, text me. I'm just a text or phone call away."

"Thanks, Leah. Oh, and I'm spending the night tonight, just in case."

"In case of what?"

I giggled, "I don't get carried away or its too late and I don't want to drive home. So, just tell Sue I'll probably be there tonight."

"I'm pulling out the sleeping bag right now."

I laughed, "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, chica."

"Bye," I sighed, pressing end just as I pulled in front of Sam's house. I turned my car off, getting out.

The front door opened, "You're here!" Sam smiled.

I giggled, "Told you, I'd be here."

"Glad you could come. You didn't get lost?"

"Nope," I smiled. "I had a surprisingly easy time.

"That's good," he smiled. "Come on in."

I took a deep breath, smiling, and then followed him inside. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Si, I'm getting to the part about how she got the bruises and what's she hiding. Don't worry about it:) Review! And you'll get the next chapt. tomorrow!

**-Nastya**


	7. Chapter 7

After mindless chatter about our lives in high school and when we were little kids, I started to ask him questions, which I knew would mean he was going to ask me questions too.

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked, giggling.

"Leah," he grinned.

"How old were you?" I asked again.

"I was six. She was five, I believe. I don't know. I'm awful at math."

"Who's your ex-girlfriend?" I asked.

"Err. . ." he struggled.

"Or current girlfriend," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, no! I've only got one girl on my mind, and believe me, it's not my ex."

"So. . ." I pressed, narrowing my eyes. "I refuse to be the other woman."

He chuckled, "In imprinting, there is no other woman. There's just you. Don't worry about that."

"You're avoiding my question," I accused.

"Leah," he mumbled.

"As in Clearwater? She's your ex!" I cried. "Oh my god! My best friend's ex imprinted on me! That's like seven different codes in the Law book broken!"

"She's fine with it," he promised. "I swear. You can even ask her."

I relaxed a little, but would make sure I'd ask Leah about it later. I would not betray my best friend if she didn't like it.

"Fine, I will. But only because I informed her I'm spending the night tonight and I will willingly take the black eye from her," I told him seriously. "God, if I would have known."

"Why would she give you a black eye?"

"One," I told him, counting it off on my fingers, "It's girl code not to date best friend's ex's. Two, you're her ex. And three, because while I told her all my shit, I never stopped to ask about her life. So. . . yeah, three reasons off the top of my head. I'll come up with more by the end of the night."

"What shit?" He asked curiously, but also cautiously.

I set my fork down, in which I was currently eating some fruit that was dipped in chocolate. Dessert. And just as nonfancy as I liked it. I didn't want him to completely try to upstate me.

"Lots of shit that we can talk about in a minute," I told him softly, taking a sip of the water in front of me. "And believe me, you'll throw me to the side when you realize the baggage I got with me. Not to mention that Charlie doesn't even know this."

"You can tell me anything and I won't judge," Sam said sincerely. I knew it was true, but I didn't want to open up. Opening up meant spilling secrets and spilling secrets meant giving someone a weapon against you. "And I would never through you to the curb, no matter what it was."

"Why don't I do the dishes, you pop the movie in," I reasoned as he was about to protested, then quickly added. "And then I'll talk about it."

He shut his mouth, then opened it as if he was going to say something, but nodded instead. He stood, giving me a soft smile before heading to the living room.

"Any movie preferences!" he called.

I smiled, "Nothing chick-flicky!"

"Thank god!" I heard him mutter. I giggled and quickly washed up the dishes before putting them in the dish washer. I walked into the living room and found Sam already sitting on the couch, remote in hand.

"What movie is it?" I asked, sitting next to him and curling up to his side. His arm automatically went around my shoulders. Affectionate touch and not just touching. That I could handle.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. And I promise, no chick flick."

"Thank god," I sighed.

He chuckled and turned the lights off before pressing play. I snorted as soon as I knew what it was. "I highly doubt that you would own Fifty First dates. But, I guess I'm proven wrong."

"I borrowed it from Embry actually," Sam admitted, giving me a quick smile. "But forgot to give it back. Besides, its a classic."

"Happens to be one of my favorite movies," I agreed.

As it started to open, I turned to Sam. "I'll talk if you promise to tell me your honest opinion and don't get mad."

"I can't promise about the mad part, but I will promise about the honest opinion," Sam said immediately.

"No, you have to agree to both."

"How bad is it?" he asked.

I looked up at him through my lashes and grimmaced, "Bad."

"Fine, I'll try."

"Good enough," I sighed. "Alright, so. . . I live in Jacksonville. Well, I did for about three years. Before that, I lived in Phoenix. . . My mother remarried in Phoenix. Phil Dwyer," I spat. My glare was fixated on his hand that was holding mine. "And I hated him. I warned my mother he was bad news, but she married him anyway. Then he got a job for minor league in Jacksonville, so we moved. I was going to move in with Charlie then, but he wouldn't let me. . ."

I realized I had stopped talking and Sam squeezed my hand gently as encouragement. "Go on."

I swallowed hard and willed the tears to stay back. "That's when it first started. He got so short-tempered after I over-cooked his steak. He threw the plate at me, right in front of my mom. She didn't even stop him. She didn't even call him out on it. She just watched emotionless. It shattered on the ground. And then he. . . he made me walk on it until my feet were thoroughly scarred and cut. Then he had my mom take me to the hospital for it, telling the doctors that I accidentally broke a glass and walked on it. . ."

"This was in Jacksonville?" He said, visibly trying to hold back his anger.

I nodded slowly, still keeping my eyes down. "Then he'd get mad over nothing. Until I got my first boyfriend. . . I was sixteen, you know? I was at the rose of my age. Blooming and beautiful, my mom said on my birthday. Just like a rose. And well, Phil didn't like that I had a boyfriend. He said that I was his dad now and that I didn't need another man in my life and he-and he-" I stopped, clamping my mouth shut.

"What did he do?" Sam said gently, touching my cheek. "You can tell me."

He wiped away a tear that fell with his thumb and another with his other hand, letting go of mine. My gaze, still fixed on my hand, showed it visibly shaking.

"You can tell me," Sam murmured soothingly.

"He stole me from myself," I whispered. "He took me. He raped me. . . And then, after I broke up with my boyfriend at the time, telling him that we weren't working out, he made sure that I didn't have anymore. He kept going at me whenever my mom left for work, whenever I was at home sick. The bruises, the bite marks, the aches, he never let them leave me. It had been going on for nearly a year and a half before my mom found out. She was absolutely livid. Phil wasn't - she wasn't concerned for me. No, she was concerned for him! She said that he was unhealthy and that he should see a doctor. He said that I was delusional. That I was lusting after him! Mom kicked me out. That's why I moved back here. She believed him over me! I'm her daughter and she believed him, this man that had tortured me in my own home - my own room - over me!" I looked up to see Sam closing his eyes. His nostrels flared as he took short breaths. His shoulders were shaking, controlling his anger. "And so I came. But not before. . ."

I trailed off, not sure how to say it. I didn't want to tell him, but he was my wolf and he had to know. He deserved to know and then decide if the imprint was worth it.

"Before what?" he said after a long time, his anger was less, but it was still strong. He practically growled it out.

"He got me. . ." I took a deep, ragid breath. My eyes welling up with tears. I hastilly brushed them away. "I'm pregnant with his child! Oh god!" I cried, my hands flying up to my face, to cover it from shame. I cried tearfully and loudly as he was frozen in shock, disgust. I didn't dare look at his face.

"H-How far along?"

"Only two months at most," I sniffled, my face still buried in my hands.

He blew out a breath. "Does Leah know this?"

I nodded, "She was the only one I could tell. She said she was coming to take me out of there, but I told her it was no use. He'd make me come back somehow."

"Does Phil know?"

"Oh god no!" I cried, hysterical laughter bubbling from my throat. "You're kidding me if you think I'd tell him! I will not ever talk to him again. I'm free from him and his nasty, vial self."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You have to tell Charlie eventually."

"I don't know how. How do I tell him that my mom, the woman Charlie loves, that she married a man that raped me and beat me for nearly two years, actually more like three."

Gently, I felt hands seize my wrists, pulling my hands from my face. "You said bite marks, bruises. Where?"

I detached one arm from his warm, comforting hands, and pulled down the collar to my sweater. He gasped audibly, "Bella, he pierced the skin."

I winced, "I know."

"And the bruises?"

"My legs, my ribs, and my arms," I whispered. "I'd try to fight him, but he'd just hold on tighter and tighter. I couldn't do anything. I was too weak."

"No," Sam insisted. His hand cupped my cheek and made me look at him. His eyes were blazing with fury, but also love and desire. "You did what you could. And we can work through this, I promise you. Just because of what happened doesn't mean I can leave you. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. And nothings going to change that. I promise.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I said softly.

"I intend to keep this promise, even if it kills me. But you have to tell your dad."

I shook my head, "I can't. I can't. He'd be so disappointed."

"Did you take birthcontrol?"

I sniffled, "He wouldn't allow it. He went through my room everyday while I was at school."

"What about leaving it in your locker?"

"I tried, but when I was sick one day, he went and got my homework and he found them. And he took my credit cards, all my cash. I had no means of getting it. I would keep them in my purse, in a pocket that was hidden by the lining. I had sewn it in near midnight when I knew he was asleep. But when he figured I wasn't getting pregnant, he knew something was up and . . ."

"And?" Sam pressed.

"He tore up my room, tearing everything apart and then he found it. He found the package in the trash can. Ugh, I was so stupid. He watched my every movement from then on out. And then I found out and my mom kicked me out."

"You're not stupid, first off," Sam stated, rubbing my cheek gently with his warm thumb. "And I'm never going to hurt you. I'm pissed," I tensed. "at him. I swear to you, he will pay. I'll be there for you, I'll support you." He made me look him in the eyes, "And I'll always make sure nothing happens to you. Not only is it my duty, but I want to."

I swallowed hard and realized the movie was over. I sniffled, wiping my eyes. "That's very sweet of you, but I said be brutally honest."

"I'm pissed," He shrugged. "Completely and utterly pissed he could do that to you for so long and get away with it. And those bite marks. . ."

"They're fine. I flushed them with alcohol and bandaged them accordingly to Google," I said softly. "I - I should go to Leah's."

"You have all night to go there. I want to talk to you, if it's alright?"

I nodded, "Go ahead."

He proceeded to explain to me that his mother was a rape victim, of his father. Wow, these imprinting Gods, or whatever you call them, they really did select quite a pair. . .

* * *

Really long chap . . . anyways! I hope you enjoyed it, even though some of the parts are not very pleasant. I believe it explained everything. But believe it or not, there's more to come! Oh, the drama! Review!

**-Nastya**


	8. Chapter 8

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

When Sam finally let me go to Leah's, we had talked everything through. I told him what made me get nausea - fish and eggs - and he told me that he wouldn't even keep them in the house. He told me that when I tell Charlie, he'll be there, through it all. He would explain to Charlie what I told him if I couldn't. If I uttered the safe word, Cherries. I definately didn't want the entire town to find out about this. Not at all.

"Leah," I whispered, as I sat in her room. "I told him. But I just remembered. When I left Jacksonville . . . I promised my mom I'd visit on holiday's and breaks. What if-"

"Take Sam with you and rent a hotel," she said confidently. "That way, he can't get you when you're alone and Sam will protect you."

That was a good plan, but there was one flaw. "He'll ask me to do something for him while I'm there, lure me away from everyone. And then he'll. . ." I paused, doing the calculations. "I'll be showing by then."

"You tell him its Sam's," Leah murmured. "Or if you prefer, you tell him the truth and your mom will know who was telling the truth the day you got kicked out."

"No. If he knows the truth, then he'll think I have to stay there with him. Leah, what if - what if he starts to hurt my mom?"

She sighed, "He wouldn't ruin that with her." We both knew it was empty words and they weren't the truth, but it did boost my spirits a little bit. "Besides, if he thinks its Sam's, he'll know you're in a commited relationship and he'll know that he can't get you anymore."

"Leah, he'll do the math!" I protested, a little louder than I should have. "I mean, come on. Think about it. I'm two months pregnant now, by summer time I'll be . . . what? Five months? Five months doesn't look like three months! It looks like five months!"

"Have you thought about abortion?"

"That's just cruel," I told her, disgusted. "It's a child, for god's sake. It's like killing a baby or an elderly person!"

So, you'll have your step-dad's baby instead?" Leah muttered. "Look, I get your motives, but it's your step-dad's kid! I mean, come on, Bella! That's wrong on so many levels!"

I sighed, "What if I told the child I was its sister? That wouldn't be completely lying. And if it asks what happened to our parents, I could have Charlie back me up that he was adopted by him? I mean, it's plausible and considering what happened, I'm sure Charlie's going to be all for it."

"You still have to tell Charlie, though."

"You're right. . ." I sighed. "Leah, what if he kicks me out like Renee did?"

"Then you're welcome to stay here. Seriously, drop out of school, stay here and kick it on the rez. Sue will give you a job at the diner, if she knew about all this, no question about it. And if she's hesitant, I'll give you my shifts. Seriously, Bella, we'll be here for you."

"It's too much of you to do. And I had a question for you actually. . ." I bit my lip and looked away. "Are you cool with Sam and I? I mean, he told me you two were ex's, but, I wanted to make sure you approved."

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm fine with it. Sure, it stung a little, but you guys are made for each other. Imprints are soul mates. I'll imprint one day and I'll totally forget about it. Believe me, I understand and I'm fine with it. In fact, he was one of the first people he told, and he wanted to make sure I was cool. A couple slaps and punches later, I realized it was fine. Trust me, Bella, it's fine with me."

That didn't really reassure me, but I sighed, nodding. "Thank you. That means a lot. And I'm sorry I was so self-centered on the phone all the time. I should have stopped and asked about your life. It probably would have considerably brightened my mood."

"If you would have stopped and asked about my life, I probably would have hung up on you," she smiled. "Only because you had tons to worry about and me talking to you like nothing was ever going on in your life, normally, would have been like a huge insult not only to you, but to me. So, it's cool. Don't worry about it."

I sighed, "Let's eat popcorn and watch movies," I suggested. She smiled and got to poppin' the popcorn. I grabbed a movie and completely relaxed on the sofa. Prince of Persia, here we come.

Sorry for the long overdue update. I hope you enjoyed! Review! -Nastya 


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
